Spontaneous Combustion
by Anjion
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Kassim ever met the man who first played him on Broadway? Well here is the answer! Please note, this is based on the Broadway musical rather than the movie.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kassim; he belongs to Disney. Brandon belongs to himself (even though this is a fictional version of him). The Genie refuses to be labeled either way...**

 **Please read and review!**

Kassim is bored. Babkak and Omar have gone off together and Kassim has opted to stay behind for once. Now he finds himself with nothing to do and he is seriously regretting his decision.

He has tried a variety of things in an attempt to amuse himself; playing "I Spy" with himself; chatting up the ladies; even needling the palace guards until they chased him, but nothing has worked.

He has even considered calling the Genie and challenging him to a board game, but as the Genie inevitably loses, it takes the fun right out of the game. And besides, the Genie is on holiday again, somewhere in the Bahamas, so that's not really an option anyway.

Kassim looks up at the sky, wondering if the unseen author will suddenly give him something exciting to do, but nothing is forthcoming, and so he decides he may as well get a few hours' sleep.

And it is at this moment that he notices the strange, swirling portal that has just appeared beside him...

0000000000000

Brandon O'Neill is also bored. He is so bored that he has been staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror for about 2 hours now, completely zoned out. A myriad of random thoughts are chasing each other around inside his mind, but he is far too spaced out to even focus on any one of them, let alone follow them through.

But then a strange, niggling feeling pushes slowly but surely through the tangled web of thoughts, and Brandon returns – albeit reluctantly – to at least some semblance of awareness. At first, he cannot work out what it is that has brought him out of his reverie; he just knows that something is different.

And then he spots something in the mirror, out of the corner of his eye, and he turns his head to look behind him, at the fluctuating, pearly-white portal that has appeared in the doorway...

000000000000

The two portals float one on either side of the hidden chamber, both swirling lazily within their 'frames'. The chamber itself is small, bare and unfurnished, yet well lit (though the source is unidentifiable) and somehow comfortable.

Kassim and Brandon do not immediately notice each other as they enter the chamber via the portals (neither do they notice the dramatic rise in temperature that occurs as soon as their feet touch the ground); they are both too intrigued by their surroundings. When they _do_ finally notice each other, they both freeze, completely taken by surprise and too shocked to move.

Because each man, with the exception of their different modes of dress, is an exact copy of the other.

A few seconds later, their brains start working again and they almost unconsciously begin to circle each other, almost warily.

' _He looks just like me!_ ' thinks Kassim. _'Just look at those muscles!'_

' _It's almost like looking in a mirror!'_ thinks Brandon. _'When did I get so_ hot _?!'_

The two men stop circling each other and give each other a friendly smile.

"Hi! I'm Brandon," says Brandon, extending his hand.

"I'm Kassim," replies Kassim, returning the gesture...

Up until this point, the unseen author has been watching the proceedings with interest, but now she experiences a sudden, almost overpowering feeling of foreboding. She opens her mouth to try and warn the two men of impending danger, but even as she draws breath to speak, the two men clasp hands...and promptly burst into flame, before dissolving into ash-like molecules and vanishing from sight.

For a full moment, the unseen author stares, mouth open, at the spot where the boys had been standing just seconds before. But then she shakes her head to clear it and raises her eyebrows, almost as if she'd been expecting this strange phenomenon to occur.

"Well, that clears up _that_ theory," she says to the empty air as she breaks into a satisfied grin. "I always wondered what would happen if those two met."

And then she swiftly writes the chamber into oblivion and erases all traces of the portals, before calmly laying down her pencil and walking away into Storyland.

The End

 **NOTE: Neither Kassim nor Brandon were harmed during the writing of this story. Both returned to their respective worlds safe and sound.**


End file.
